Pumpkins
by Glittercat33
Summary: Happy Halloween! Chase/Adam bonding fic, no slash. Rated low T. Enjoy!


_Hi, it's me! I have a Halloween themed fanfic for you! I have had this idea for soooooo long, but I never was able to perfect it. Yes, after many trashed documents, I, Glittercat33, have successfully written it. It's not perfect, but it's Halloween, so it's fine. Have a great Halloween!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

It was October 29th, a Sunday, and I was alone. Adam and Leo had gone out to get pumpkins, Bree was with her friends, and Mr Davenport and Tasha were who-knows-where. Leaving me at home to get out all the Halloween decorations.

Adam and Leo were going to be home soon, so I went up to the attic and brought down 3 big bags of Halloween junk. I never liked this holiday. Every year, something bad happens. Last year, I got the flu, so I had to stay in and hand out candy. Two years ago, my pillowcase got ripped and torn, causing all my candy to fly out onto the rain-soaked ground. All I could salvage were some hard candies wrapped in cellophane.

So, obviously, I was not excited for Halloween this year. If you had my luck, you wouldn't be either. Unfortunately, everyone else loves the holiday.

Adam and Leo burst into the door, interrupting my thoughts. Both of them had a wheelbarrow with a couple of pumpkins in it. The wheelbarrows were brought in, and the pumpkins were placed on a newspaper-covered table. In total, there were 4 pumpkins, so we had extra.

"Hey, I have a... thing. Gotta go! Bye!" Leo rushed out the door.

"Guess that leaves us." Adam stated.

"Nope, I'm not doing this. I'll be downstairs." I frown.

"Aw, c'mon little bro! I know you haven't had the best luck with Halloween, but at least give it a chance." He pleaded.

"Adam." I glare at him.

He gives me puppy dog eyes, and I sigh.

"I'll stay, but only for a few minutes. Don't think that this changes anything." I say bluntly.

"Great!" Adam shouts, smiling big. "I'll get the pumpkin carving stuff!"

"No, wait, Adam-" I start, but he is already out the door to find the pumpkin carving tools.

"Got 'em!" He shouts from outside.

I groan, and plop myself down at the table in front of a pumpkin. There was no getting out of this now. Adam jumps into the seat next to me, and throws a pile of assorted knives and scoops on the table.

"How long has it been since you carved one?" He asks.

"5 years." I mutter.

"Do you remember how?" He questions.

"Of course I-" I say, but I stop abruptly. "I don't remember." I whisper.

"What?" Adam wonders.

"I don't remember." I say, raising my voice.

"I can help! I did this last week, but it was a stuffed pumpkin so it didn't look great-"

"I get the point." I sigh. "Look, I just need a reminder."

"Well, you have to cut out the top of the pumpkin, like this," Adam cuts out the top. "And then you take a scooper and get the orange pumpkin guts out."

He reaches in and scoops out a huge chunk of stringy orange goop. I throw up a little in my mouth, and tried to avert my gaze.

"Chase?" Adam asks quietly. "Are you ok?"

I nod, avoiding opening my mouth in fear of puking on him. It really has been awhile. I didn't remember how disgusting the pumpkin guts were.

Adam swiftly removes the rest of the goop and disposes of it. I'm feeling a little better, but I still feel sick. He leans toward me and rubs my back. I close my eyes slowly and concentrate on not throwing up.

"Thanks." I whisper softly.

"Feeling better?" He gives me a strange glance.

"Yeah." I smile.

"So can I continue?" He asks.

"Sure, but do not do that again, please." I request.

"I won't!" He laughs. "This can be yours if you want."

I nod. "That's probably a good idea. I'm going to go get some peppermint tea to help my stomach, so if you could gut the other pumpkins now, that would be great."

"You go, and don't come back until I call. Unless you want to see the guts again..."

I quickly walk out to make tea. The peppermint helps calm my churning stomach, and I relax a little before Adam calls me back up. All the pumpkins are gutted and the insides were taken care of.

"Thanks." I say.

"Don't mention it. It's nice to spend time with you. Sometimes." He teased.

'Yeah, especially when I'm not being thrown across the room!' I thought.

"So, now the pumpkins are ready to be carved. All you have to do is use the knife to cut out little shapes." He informs me. "Like this."

He pushes the knife into the pumpkin, and starts with a sawing motion to cut out an eye. He goes around the edge, cutting out a lopsided triangle.

"You try."

I plunge a knife into the pumpkin. It takes a surprising amount of effort to saw through the skin, but I end up with a near perfect triangle. I had used my super smarts, of course, to measure out the exact length for a triangle. I take the little chunk and throw it away. I then do the same to the other eye, and this time it comes out better. The edges aren't as rough, and the shape is more defined. I stand back to look at my work, deciding to make the mouth a big circle.

I trace it out in marker, and follow along the circle. It's not perfectly round, but enough of a circle.

"That looks good." Adam states. His pumpkin looks more like something from your nightmares than a face.

"Thanks. Yours is, um, interesting." I attempt to compliment him, but he shakes his head with a small chortle.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." He laughs.

"It's supposed to be that girl at school. Her name is Jodie, remember?"

I give him a small smile and laugh a little at his attempt. He smiles back and continues to cut out shapes on horror-Jodie.

I cut out some swirls on the side, which turns out to be insanely difficult. The sawing motion used to cut the pumpkin was not designed for soft strokes. I continue chopping out pieces of my pumpkin, until I decide that it was finished. Adam, having finished his pumpkin long ago, was putting up Halloween decorations. I join him with that, and we put out spider webs and spiders, ghosts and goblins, and a couple of skeletons.

I plug in the lights, and the whole house lights up creepily, with green lights on the small bowl of candy on the front porch, inviting unsuspecting passerby to take one. When they get too close, a huge spider jumps out at them! It's getting dark, so Adam and I put out the pumpkins we carved, putting a green light in each of them.

We step back to admire our house, completely decorated and ready for the night's events. Adam got on his Halloween costume, but I stayed in, and watched a documentary on the making of horror movies. Maybe Halloween wasn't such a bad holiday after all.

* * *

 _So? What'd you think? BTW, this is very loosely based on a time when I threw up carving pumpkins. Luckily for me, my family always carves pumpkins early, so I recovered in time for Halloween._

 _What are you going as for Halloween? Leave it in the comments! I'm going as Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls!_

 _Meow_


End file.
